Silver doesn t bark
by Alsana Flessi
Summary: Short drabble-ish story about what might or might not happen in episode 9. T for character death, just to be safe.


**Silver doesn´t bark**

 _Prologue_

„You mustn´t be like this!" _SNIP_ „You´re shame for all of us!" _SNIP_ „You look like genius but you´re just ill freak!" _SNIP_ „Look at his girly pink clothes!" _SNIP_ „██████´s are all freaks!" _SNIP_ „Being ██████ will destroy your career!" _SNIP_ „You are NOT our son!"

 _SNIP SNAP  
_  
███████ ███████ ██████ █████ ██████ ██████ █████ █████ ██████ █████ █████ █████ █████ █████ ██████

Ill... Monster... Against nature... Freak...

Long silver hair was falling on the floor in his luxurious bathroom. This was the end of the real him. People want the act so they will get longer himself. Just an actor. Egocentric. Always in spotlight. With the whole world in his alternate unreal self was loved. The only one who really knew him was his dog.

 _Scene One_

Yuri wanted to learn it. Victor´s famous quadruple flip. And quadruple loop. He wanted to use both jumps at the end of his free skating. It´d be something noone ever tried. Yuri wanted to suprise him. He wanted to end today´s performance with quadruple loop.

Yakov could see some similarities but there was also one major difference. Yakov didn´t exactly know why but Viktor always liked the spotlight. Especially since THAT TIME it looked like he suddenly liked photo sessions, press conferences and interviews but his motivation slowly started to disappear. And last year it was the worst. Viktor had absolutely no motivation. As a coach Yakov always wanted the best for his star. He let him choose themes, music and make his own choreography. Yakov always wondered if that dark aura of his themes has something to do with his change. Death, Loss, Despair, Lies, Need, Reality... Those were the darkest Viktor´s themes since then. And worse, almost nobody could ever recognize how really sad his skating was. It always looked so refreshing and bright.

 _Scene Two_

15 hours of suffering. Flight from Moscow to Tokyo lasted about 10 hours, way from Tokyo to Hasetsu another 4 hours and 1 another hour took finding vet clinic. Now Viktor could finally be with his dying dog. „M...Makkachin..." Poor dog opened eyes and tried to bark but he couldn´t. „Makkachin... You´ll be alright. I promise... I know it..." Viktor petted his head. Poodle´s eyes met Viktor´s azure ones and then they slowly closed. „Makkachin? … Makkachin... Wake up, Makkachin!" But Makkachin didn´t move an inch.

„I´m sorry..."

All the world turned black. There was no hope, no light, no life. „Do you want to bury him?" Viktor nodded. „Just... I don´t know where." „Maybe... Can we let him rest in the same place where Vic-chan is?" „Vic-chan?" „Oh, you don´t know... When Yuri was 10, we bought him dog, poodle, he looked exactly like Makkachin did and Yuri gave him your name." „Ah..." „He really admired you. He does even now. He always tried to learn things you did. He wanted to compete with you during same events and he wanted to defeat you. It was his dream. Meeting you was like a heaven for him. When you came here, for Yuri... It was like he was granted by visit of a God himself."

 _Scene Three_

„I´m so sorry, I was bad dog. I wanted to taste that manju but... I didn´t want to leave you. I really love you, Vitya. I was small puppy when I met you. I liked you since the very beginning. You cared about me, protected me, I can say you breathed for me. You were all my world and I was yours. I even know you didn´t love all the guys you have been in relationship with the same way like you love Yuri. With Yuri you can be who you really are. I´m so proud of him. He is the first person who got under your shell. You´ll be fine, just... Stay the same kind person you´ve always been, Vitya. I love you..."

 _Scene Four_

It was horror. Yuri didn´t land the last quadruple loop, he missed some other jumps but still he was at podium. Only one person to go. Jean-Jacques Leroy didn´t make any mistake and took the victory, Yuri fell to the 4th place but it was enough to make it to the Grand Prix Final.

He was nervous since the morning. He had a bad feeling. „Yuri, you always finish your free program performance by pointing at your coach. Why did you put your hands up today?" journalist asked. „Well... Viktor isn´t here so I had to end my performance different way." „And why isn´t Viktor Nikiforov here?" „I send him back to Japan." „Why? Did something happen?" „Um..." Yuri´s phone rang. Viktor. „E... Excuse me," Yuri ran away.

„Viktor! Finally! I´m so sorry, I really messed it up. I couldn´t think about anything else but you and Makkachin. Is he doing well?" „Yuri..." Viktor paused. „Makkachin... died..." Yuri didn´t know what to say. „We buried him next to Vic-chan´s grave." „Vic-chan? Ah, I see..." Yuri wondered who told Viktor about Vic-chan. Mari perhaps. „I´ll be back soon. I´ll call you when I got to Tokyo. Viktor... Stay strong..."

 _Scene Five_

Yuri and Viktor sat on the bed. "You can tell me everything, if you want, Viktor." Russian was silent but after some time he opened his mouth. „Everything started with my hair. I loved my long hair. It was so... me... but when I got older, people started to see I´m „different." I´ve never meant to hide it, just... I was born in a wrong place and until now nothing changed in Russia. People called me awful nicknames. I was monster... ill... freak... everything possible except for Viktor Nikiforov.

When I turned 18, I finally told my parents. They cut all the ties with me. I was no longer their son. I started to live on my own and few days later I cut my hair. It was painful. I felt like I was killing part of my soul. And then I bought Makkachin. He was more than dog for me. He was the only one I had that time. I was really desperate and I didn´t know what to do and Makkachin saved my life. I started to live again. „Did Yakov... called you nicknames?" „Never. I owe him all my career. You will never find better coach in Russia." „I see..."

„Well, I didn´t have any motivation until Chris send me link of that video of you skating my FP performance. It was brilliant. Even though there wasn´t any music playing, your steps were perfectly synchronized. And that quadruple flip..." „So why exactly did you choose to train me?" Viktor smiled. He didn´t intended to tell Yuri the truth right now. Maybe one day...


End file.
